


Korea aftermath

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Series: Bedtime stories [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: We find out how Steve is after the team rescues him from Korea.Episode 02x10 aftermath...
Series: Bedtime stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Korea aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Everything here happens after the episode 02x10 so we're still in the beginning of the show and I didn't wanted to move their bromance to relationship yet so I just went with the bromance they had.  
> I also thought we should see how Steve(or Steve's body) dealt with his torture since they never showed us at show and Steve is a human,he couldn't just move on

It's late night at Hawaii when the plane that briings them back arrives.Danny helps Steve get off the plane and inside the Camaro.

Danny-We're going to the hospital,ok?

Steve-No,get me home

Danny-What?

Steve-I just wanna go home and rest Danny,dragging me to a hospital won't help me

Danny-You need to...

Steve-We'll go tomorrow okay?

Danny-Fine

Danny drives Steve home,he helps him get up.Steve goes to the bathroom and Danny prepares him some pajamas and fresh underware and he goes down to prepare dinner.Steve gets out,he gets dressed and Danny brings dinner to bed.

Danny-I brought dinner here so you don't have to come down

Steve-Thanks Danno

Danny-It does nothing

Danny heads to the room door to leave

Steve-Hey,where are you going?

Danny-Downstairs,to leave you rest

Steve-You don't have to eat alone,sit here

Danny-Okay

He sits with Steve,they eat.Around 4 pm Danny gets the plates to the kitchen and Steve lays down to sleep,finally.Danny gets the stuff to the kitchen and he goes to the guest room to sleep.At around 9 pm he wakes up,he goes up to check on Steve,he's still in bed.Danny looks at him,he understands that something's off.He approaches Steve,he sees that Steve's hardly breathing,he checks for pulse,it's weak,he calls an ambulance.

911 responder-911,what's the emergency?

Danny-Hi,I'm Detective Danny Williams,from Five-0,my partner,Commander McGarrett don't wakes up,he hardly breathes,his pulse is weak

Steve's starts seizing,Danny looks at him terrified

Danny-(with a very concerned voice)He started seizing,what do I do?

911 responder-I want you to get him one the side,ambulance's on its way

Danny gets Steve on the side,Steve keeps seizing,ambulance arrives,they get up,after a second of the arrival of the paramedics,Steve stops seizing,they get him on the ambulance,Danny follows them,they leave,They arrive at the hospital,they rush Steve to emergency,doctors are over him,one doctor approaches Danny

Doctor-What happened?Why is the Commander in that situation?

Danny-Where do I start?Yesterday we came back from Korea.Steve was tortured,we rescued him,I wanted to bring him at the hospital last night but he saidhe wanted to go home and rest and he didn't wanted to come.I drove him to his house,we ate,he slept at around 4 pm,he was looking fine at the time,I went to check on him this morning,his pulse was weak,he was hardly breathing,he seized,he stopped a second after the paramedics arrived

Doctor-Tortured?

Danny-Yes,I don't know how,I wasn't there,I only know about the the burnings from the rod stick and that because I saw it,he didn't tell me anything

Doctor-Thank you,we get him from here

Doctor leaves,Danny starts walking around the waiting room,the others arrive.After a couple of hours a doctor comes out,everyone's looking at him 

Doctor-We found a drug in his system and along the very low sugar level at his blood and his lack of sleeping,all those caused his seizure.His body's been through massive trauma because of his injuries which caused the other effects

Danny-(with a very concerned and terrified voice)But he's gonna be fine,right doctor?

Doctor-Yeah,he'll be fine

Danny-Can I see him?

Doctor-Yes

Danny runs inside Steve's room

Doctor-Are they together?

Chin-No,they're just depend from each other very much

Inside Steve's room,Steve's half awake,Danny goes and sits next to him

Danny-Steve

Steve-Danno?

Danny-How do you feel?

Steve-Tired

Danny-We should have came yesterday,I shouldn't have listened to you,I should have brought you

Steve-It's not your fault Danny,it was my decision

Danny-Yes but most of your decisions are stupid,exactly like this one

Steve-Danno please not now,my head hurtsjust stay here,can you?

Danny-You rest,I'm not going anywhere buddy

Steve-Thanks Danno

Danny-Always Steve,always


End file.
